Chambrius Ochia
' 100px Chambrius is the daughter of a gorgon. She loves her skateboard and is a competitive x games attender. She doesn't care for makeup or clothes, like her sister, rather she likes outdoors, being crazy, and having a great time. Her motto is 'Live life on the edge as long as it's safe, and sometimes, most times, when it isn't'. Biography Personality She is a very firey ghoul. She is energetic, sarcastic, and overall a crazy daredevil. She always thinks she is right, no questions asked. And will take the time to prove it herself, even when she is wrong. She is strong-willed, and rarely turns back from a fight. She is very territorial, if you run in her pack, she will protect you and will always have your back. She gets along well with the people she chooses to surround herself with but is always down for a dramatic rivalry (typically with other skater gangs). She is confident in herself and has never really had any insecurities before. If someone doesn't like her 'hell, girl, MOVE ON!' she doesn't let other's opinions of her get in her way, or make her uncomfortable. She is a go-getter, and will keep striving to get what she wants, she rarely gives up. She is slightly rebellious, but always will take responsibility and clean up her 'messes'. She sometimes has a superiority complex, where she believes she is better than all humans, and many monsters. She competes in the regular human X- Games because they can f-off if they have a problem with her. Appearance She has deep orange and red eyes, her skin tone is different hues of blues and teals. Her snakes are Blue Malaysian Coral Snakes, done up in an undercut (mo-hawkish fashion). She wears her sporting wear, most of the time, unless she is going someplace truly fancy. She rarely wears makeup, and can always be found with her skateboard (anyone in her very large collection). Since she is many, many generations after the three original gorgons, and she doesn't have the ability to turn living organisms into stone if they make eye contact, her sister, Xiastria, also doesn't have this ability. History Chambrius' mom lived in Los Fangelous before she had her twin baby snakes. After which she moved to Calabasas, California to settle down with her children, and husband. They hid their identity by rarely leaving their house, but when they were found out to be monsters, their neighbors threatened to lock them in their house and start the property on fire, if they didn't leave. The Gorgon family stood their ground, they didn't leave. The townspeople weren't kidding around, they set the house on fire and watched it burn to the ground. Chambrius, her twin sister Xiastria all escapes, but their father didn't. The Mirage family, another wealthy monster family, were good friends with Chambrius' mom. Chambrius and her sister grew up around Giszelle and they were acquainted. Neither of them would say that they were best friends with the albino stag, but she was alright to hang out with every once in a while. The gorgons stayed at the Mirages vacation home, for about a week before their mother purchased a house farther into the country. This wasn't a big deal, as their father had been a movie star in Hauntlywood, and their mother a renowned costume designer (which is where the two snakes met). They moved into their new country estate, and the world didn't hear from them again for a long time. Few years before Xiastria and Chambrius were to start high school (they were homeschooled up to high school) the ghoul's mother and Mrs. Mirage's path crossed again. This time they decided to found a school for famous monster children so they wouldn't have to be at risk in public. this Estate would be large and have private teachers and tutors, all of which had monster heritage. The school, though for all rich young ghouls, was going to target real-life experience and how to start and sustain entertainment careers. Flaunt High was founded the next school year, the building was built within the year, and teachers were hired. Students began enrolling. Within three years the whole school was up and running, it was very successful too. To progress advertisement in the Monster World, Mrs. Mirage pulled some strings for the first season of the new, monster reality TV show, Ghouls and Mansters: for Fame and Beyond, to choose contestants from Flaunt High. This episode marketing plan worked and the school only grew from there. The first contestants were a Hellhound, Canine Nyx (who eventually won the first season, by popular vote), Emerald Oz, a witch from another land, who appeared on a hot air balloon, with a credit card, mirror, and key, also a Peryton, Tiffany Peyton, a more humble ghoul who placed third in the competition. Chambrius and her sister didn't care to be on the show, even though they attended Flaunt High. They had each started their own careers, teen Freaktube stars. They started with the same channel, then broke off as their interests became more apparent that they were not similar at all. Xiastria started a beauty channel, which boosted her in the beauty world (as if her high profile last name wasn't enough), and Chambrius started extream sports. Both channels were successful. Though their content was different the sisters still stayed best friends (mostly like any sibling they obviously don't get along all the time). Chambrius eventually got sick and tired of how Monsters were treated in the world. Like seriously, it isn't like they chose to be monsters, and honestly, she thought, that monsters were cooler. There was SO much more diversity and shapes and sizes of everything. She believed that she should be judged for who she truly was. So she decided to come out of the limelight and into the regular Human public spectrum. Her first appearance she used her full name to enter into a skateboarding halfpipe tournament. She covered her skin to make it tinted brown and modified a helmet so it wouldn't suffocate her snakes. She went last in the competition and outran everyone else, she ranked first and as she was handed her trophy, took off her helmet to unveil her slithering friends. The crowd gasped, and everyone was shocked. Then they got mad. The two skaters, whom she outranked tried to attack her, after all, she wasn't supposed to be there, and she took the glory from them! She jumped off the platform, with the trophy in hand, and ran up onto the scoring platform, where the announcer sat. She grabbed the microphone in her hand and screamed into it. 'QUIET!' Surprisingly, the crowd died down, she proceeded to simply call out society for shunning Monsters away, that they were some kind of 'negative thing' that had to be done away from. Her short but powerful speech left the crowd in silence. Then she turned and walked into the locker room, from there she ran outside and slide into a waiting limo. She was invited back to the tournament the next year. Though no one ever spoke to her about her speech, no one dared to cross her again. She continued attending tournaments, and many were not pleased with her, but she soon began climbing ladders and reaching more higher goals. To date, she is the only female Monster who has competed in Extream Sports at a National Level. Relationships ''Flint Slater :Flint is a young Fleshman Gargoyle, who Chambrius met while on tour. Flint was a fan of Chambi's Frieght Tube channel, primarily because he enjoys Chambrius's fierce and unique skating style. After meeting at a meet-and-greet, Chambrius' has wanted Flint to join her skater squad. She sees Flint as her protege. She plans to pass her lead role onto him, after she graduates. ''Logan: :Logan is a Western dragon that attended Mythology High, before the battle of the gods. While all other students were transferred to new schools, until the disagreement between the deities in the Divine Realm could be solved, Logan and his friends had been expelled. Logan went to Flaunt High to finish his high school education, and to fulfill his goals in life. In his dreams he thought that he could be a skateboarding star...but then he met Chambrius. As you've already read, Chi is quite the pistol. She has a plan and will follow it. No one is going to try to hold her back from her future. :Chambrius loves some good competition when she first met Logan in the skatepark, the connected as challengers. Chambrius didn't think anything would come out of it, after all, she would never date a guy, or girl, that could not beat her on a skateboard. Logan and a few of his friends, who also transferred joined Chambrius skater group. They went to a few competitions, and the team was always there to support Chi, the leader of the group. Finally, Logan challenged Chi on her boarding skills. This wasn't the first time either, but Logan had never won before. He was willing to try again, even if it meant him getting kicked off the skating team. :Three strikes and your out. That was the motto and main rule of the group. IF you challenged someone and lost, a total of three times, then you were kicked off the team. This rule only applied to the challenger. Logan was willing to try again. This time, he was going to ensure a win. His friends sabotaged Chambrius' special board, so the weight proportion was off. :Before the race, Chambrius reminded him that if he lost, he was off the team. Logan countered with "but if I win, you have to go out on a date with me".The two skaters started, and the result was exactly as planned, Logan won. Mid-trick, in the air, Chambrius lost her footing on the board and came crashing down, immediately disqualifying her, leaving Logan the victor. :Chambrius lived up to her side of the deal, she agreed to go on a date with the dragon. It was nice, very average. Logan came from a lower-class family, unlike Chambrius, so it was a different more 'simple' date then Chambrius had ever been on before. It was a decent evening. The sky was nice, and the stars were bright. This turned into a pattern for the two. Chambrius couldn't say she was 'in love' with Logan, but she was fond of him. The two continued to date for a few weeks. Then whilst Chambrius was packing for a camp trip, she grabbed her special board wanting to take it along. Then she discovered the sabotage, thanks to Logan's friends. :Immediately, Chambrius went to Logan, with the rest of the skate club, and showed the proof. She broke up with him then and there. The evidence was then taken to the school office. The mansters were suspended for intentionally jeopardizing another student. Though Chambrius didn't care about the pain of the game, it was one way to get some sense of revenge on the Mansters. After they broke up, Chambrius realized she never really loved Logan, she only liked the thought of someone loving her. Pet ''Steel:'' :A Chimera cub. Trivia * Chambrius' name was announced a day after her sister's basic bio was posted on LondonSpear's Fanon. Nothing more has been posted about Chambrius until September 12 when her art was posted on the site discord and September 13 when her bio was officially entered into the fandom. *This is the first art piece in a long time that her creator tried to emulate the Official Monster High Style. *Last name means Viper in Greek